The Pink Teddy Bear
by MajesticWriter
Summary: What Allison sees in her dreams in her body as a child may help other little girls with things that might happen...


Written by Majestic Writer

_Written by Majestic Writer_

(Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so any help or feedback you could give me would be very much appreciated. I hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.)

_Allison was in a room blood splattered all over her face. She could feel herself shaking. Allison looked around to notice where she was laying. She was laying on a bed, a bed with one white uncovered pillow and a dull thin white sheet. The sheet appeared to have a bit of blood laying on it as well. The blood was not fresh it was old and it seemed like it wasn't from all that long ago. Allison sat up on the bed for a minute to have a small look at what the room she was in looked like. The room was dark with very old wall paper, white small flowers surrounded by green leaves and a light blue back ground. An old wooden door with a simple handle stood directly in front of her. The room had one light located at the ceiling above her, one simple light build stay lit. She looked at herself more closely. She found that she had switched bodies with someone other then herself in-fact she was a female child. Hair blonde and a little messed up from lying on the bed so long. Allison didn't know how long she had been lying on the bed for, maybe hours._

_She stared at her lap for a few seconds and noticed that she was wearing some sort of formal dress maybe a first communion dress from a church. She felt around her body for more information on whose body she was in. She noticed there was a bruise on her upper arm. She felt around her neck and noticed that there was a holy cross around her neck. She realized that it was a first communion dress that she was wearing. She glanced up at the room once more getting a clearer look at where she was. She could not hear anything but small creaks coming from the old walls. Allison hopped out of the bed she was sitting on. She could feel the coldness of the floor beneath her feet. She felt pain in her left leg intently after she stood. She bared the pain the pain in her left leg and turned to view all the four corners of the room noticing how the small white flowers on the wall met the other white flowers on the opposite wall._

_Allison turned around to see the other corner behind her. There was a chair facing the corner as well. The bear was pink from the back and looked like one of those cheap carnival toys. _

_She looked more closely at the bruise on her upper arm. She noticed that there was a cut on her shoulder, blood around it like the blood of yet the bed she was laying on. Blood dry but not seeming too old. She remembered the body she was in. She was in her own body but yet of her as a child._

Allison gasped and woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed panting for air feeling confused Allison muttered to herself in question: "The pink teddy bear?"

Joe has awaken from her words "Yes a pink teddy bear, now go back to sleep." Annoyed that he'd been woken up Joe rolled over to his side as Allison followed suite. They both went back to sleep, but Allison went asleep wondering.

It's the morning

Husband Joe is already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for their three daughters.

Allison awakes in bed, walks into the kitchen

Joe asks "Allison what was your dream like last night?"

After a moment of thought, Allison starts answered "I was a little girl girl again but in a dark place. I even had blood on me?"

"Well, I am guessing you will find out today then." Joe says in a not so careless way as he walks to the table carrying the box of cereal to the table with the girls coloring and Ariel leading a conversation about how animal crackers don't drown.

"I guess your right, I will find out today like I always do." Allison lets out a big puff of air.

Allison talks to her boss the District Attorney at the District Attorney's Office in Phoenix about her next case.

Allison driving south from a long hot day at work drives towards home for a more relaxing evening with her children, and to head back to yet another strange dream.

She passes by an elementary school where some parents appear to be picking up their children from an after school program that the school holds after the children are done with their classes.

Allison gazes to the side of the road where one mother is taking her young daughter to the car. The young girl in blonde, and she carries a teddy bear along side of her. The teddy bear was pink. The bear catches Allison's eye with its pink cheesy cheapness like a carnival. It was the same bear that Allison had dreamed about and even the back side of the bear was visible. Allison tried to get a look at the front of the bear, it seemed impossible for Allison to view the front of the bear. It was too late; the mother had picked the young child up and placed her in the back sear of the van they where to drive away in….

Now wide eyed, Allison gets was more than a little bit frightened at what she has just seen. (It wasn't the first time for Allison though.)

She drive further along the road.

A middle school is not far away from the road and Allison is driving on and it's about time for the middle school students to get on their busses, and spill out onto the sidewalk in order to walk or ride home from school.

Allison gazes out the driver's mirror of her car again and idly watches the crossing guards stop the cars and let the children cross the street.

All the children appear simple to Allison, with colored shirts, jeans, a light sweatshirt carried by their sides, and a Wall-mart on sale backpack that the children's parents let their child pick out with some sort of character on the front.

One girl crossing the street seemed different and a little out of place from the other children. The young girl had beautiful blonde hair and a pink dress. She carried a white knitted shawl and a simple more durable back pack, ahhh… and what else was she carrying? She was carrying a cheap looking pink teddy bear, the same teddy bear that the other young girl was carrying, and the same teddy bear that was in Allison's dream. The front side of the teddy bear now viewable but the back side showed. Allison had not yet seen the front of one of the pink teddy bears yet.

Allison felt uneasy with what hear dream was going to be like this night.

She continued driving and arrives soon shortly.

At home Allison sets her keys on the kitchen table, drops her bag onto a chair sitting next to the table.

Joe (looked up begins "How was your day dear?"

Allison walks closer to Joe expecting a kiss on the cheek. After Joe kissed her cheek she gave her answer.

"I was driving home from work and as I was driving by I noticed a girl with a pink teddy bear in her arms. I couldn't see the teddy bear from the front. When I drove up the road a little more and I swear I that I saw the same teddy bear in another girl's hands. Both of the girls had blonde hair as well. What really was starting to bother me Joe is that the same bear I dreamed about last night were the same kind of bears that the girls where holding."

"Were the girls' happy?" Joe asked as a joke.

"It depends, they were sort of smiling but their faces were straight the whole time. Like something or someone was going to hurt them or bother them."

Allison paused as though deep in thought. "It just doesn't make sense Joe." When Joe remained silent, Allison pressed further. "Do you understand where I'm going here Joe?"

"No I don't Allison; you have these dreams, not me."

Later that night, Allison fell asleep against her husband on their bed.

_Allison as a little girl again sits in the back seat of a car while her father drives. Her mother sits in the passenger seat of the car._

"_Dear, you looked so beautiful in your dress on that alter" Clare says with a small tears of joy in her eyes._

"_Well let's not pout about things. It was Allison's day of grace and now it's over."_

_Allison's dad Dan says with happiness himself. Allison's father, Dan answered : the tone of pride in his voice canceled the spoken reproof of his words._

"_Now well lets see… what does little miss back there not have yet that she wants?" Dan says tease with a smile._

"_A pink teddy bear!" Allison yelled with excitement._

_Clare and Dan both chuckled hard at what she said._

"_Well then, let's go find ourselves a pink teddy bear!" Everyone giggled._

"_Hey I wonder if they have any pink ones at the St. Anthony's Carnival?" Dan spoke up after a minute or two of companionable silence._

"_Well, it's worth a try." Clare replied._

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
